


Protecting Lena Luthor

by Heidzzz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidzzz/pseuds/Heidzzz
Summary: Lena Luthor didn’t want a hero, she didn’t need one. Or so she thought.





	1. The Bodyguard

Lena wiped her brow with the back of her hand. She was honest to God sweating. This was certainly not what she had signed up for. She was supposed to be in Zermatt, Switzerland sipping hot chocolate, learning how to ski, and beginning some sexy fling with a random hot skiing instructor. She was _not_ supposed to be in Bum Fuck, Texas sweating her makeup off. 

 

But of course, the one vacation that she’s tried to take in five years gets ruined. Her mother had basically forced Lena to cancel her vacation because she was “needed” at the opening of the company’s new location. Which was not at all true, Lena wasn’t needed. Sam was perfectly capable of overseeing the ribbon cutting, if she was capable of overseeing the entirety of the Texas branch. But her mother insisted she be there.

 

So here she was, dragging a rolling suitcase behind her on the sweltering tarmac. She almost snapped when she realized there wasn’t exactly a gate for her plane to pull up to. As soon as she disembarked the heel of her thousand dollar Louboutin’s got caught on the last step, almost sending her face planting into the unforgivingly hot blacktop. Thankfully, she only stumbled a bit before gritting her teeth and making her way back to the airport. 

 

Her mother told her that she would have a driver pick her up fromthe airport but due to some “unfortunate circumstances” (probably something to do with the fact that there were _eight_ different Luthor’s on the Do Not Fly list) the driver would have to pick her up at the terminal instead of plane side. 

 

Reaching the terminal there was an oversized sign welcoming travelers to Wichita Falls, Texas. There was a stock picture of a basic nuclear family on bicycles and a small explanation of the Hotter’N Hell Hundred bike race. 

 

_Who in their right mind_ , Lena thought to herself rolling her eyes. She strode through the terminal reaching the area to retrieve her checked luggage. She waited several moments before spotting her luggage on the conveyor belt. She grabbed it and went to turn to meet her driver at the pick up deck. But she didn’t even get to take a step before body slamming into a very solid blonde woman. The woman didn’t even budge, even though Lena’s own body was practically thrown back. 

 

“Oh God. Are you okay?” the stranger asked extending her hand to help Lena off the ground. Lena swatted the proffered hand away and clambered to her feet. 

 

“Why don’t you look where you going, yeah?” Lena asked coldly. When the stranger didn’t respond more than raising her eyebrows, Lena brushed passed her and headed to the exit. 

 

“Hey wait!” The stranger ran up behind Lena. Lena had no such intentions to wait for anything. 

 

“Hey lady! You’re forgetting-“ the blonde woman looked down at the name on the luggage tag- “Lena, you’re forgetting your bag!”

 

Lena whirled around when she realized this blonde woman was right, and she almost forgot her large suitcase. 

 

“Here ya go. Also, I’m sorry for knocking you over, I really didn’t mean to. I’m Kara,” the woman introduced herself and once again held her hand out to Lena. Kara was smiling brightly and Lena noticed her eyes were a shocking blue. She grabbed Kara’s hand this time and shook it. 

 

“Lena Luthor,” she replied shortly.

 

“Luthor? Like LuthorCorp?” Kara asked.

 

“The very same. Now if you don’t mind, I have to go meet my driver,” Lena said grabbing all of things this time. Kara’s eyebrows rose.

 

“I guess I’ll see you at the hotel then, Lena,” Kara said as Lena turned to walk away. 

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Lena stopped in her tracks and one of her eyebrows shot up in question.

 

“Lillian hired me as your security for the opening of the Wichita Falls location,” Kara supplied. Lena looked Kara up and down before letting out a scoff.

 

“You? But you’re-“

 

“A woman?” Kara asked cutting her off.

 

“Well yes, but also you don’t exactly look like my previous bodyguards,” Lena retorted. Kara cracked a smile at that.

 

“Well, I promise you that you’ll be safe with me,” Kara said flexing slightly. “I’m not going to be in uniform, but that’s what Lillian asked of me. She wanted me to look as unassuming as possible.”

 

Lena’s eyes flicked up to Kara’s bicep and raised her eyebrows appreciatively at the toned muscle on display.

 

“I’m sure you’re perfectly adequate at your job, I just don’t see the purpose of a bodyguard. I’m in no immediate danger,” Lena replied smoothly. Kara shrugged in response and Lena wrinkled her nose at the unprofessionalism.

 

“I just go where they tell me,” Kara replied. Lena scoffed at the non answer. “I’ll see you at the hotel, I’m going to be following your car.”

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Walking into the hotel, Lena noticed Kara standing with her spine completely straight and her eyes darting around the spacious lobby. Did Kara honestly think she was being inconspicuous? Lena rolled her eyes at the blonde and marched up to the front desk.

 

“I have a reservation under Lena Luthor,” she stated, chin tilted up.

 

“Yes ma’am, you’ll be in the penthouse suite on the top floor. If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to call,” the concierge replied, handing her two keycards.

 

Lena turned to walk to the elevator, pausing to look at her bag and then back to Kara pointedly.

 

“Ha! No way. I’m here as security, not your assistant. Get it yourself,” Kara said with a scowl and walked into the waiting elevator. Lena looked at her with indignation and heaved her large bags into to elevator. Pressing her floor button harder than necessary, Lena stood silently next to Kara. 

 

When the elevator got to the penthouse floor, Kara held her hand up to stop Lena from getting off. She drew her gun from the back of her pants and poked her head out of the elevator. She looked like a detective from some dramatic cop television series. Lena just rolled her eyes and brushed passed her.

 

“ _Lena_!” Kara said exasperatedly. “You’re supposed to wait until I clear the floor!”

 

“Clear it of what exactly? Dust mites? There’s no one up here,” Lena retorted, walking through the suite and setting her bags on the elegant couch in the middle of the sitting room.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” said a voice from the kitchen area. Lena nearly jumped out of skin and Kara pointed her gun at the mystery person.

 

Lillian Luthor held up her hands half-heartedly. “Don’t shoot me dear, you won’t get paid.” Kara lowered her weapon.

 

“Mother! What the hell?” Lena asked straightening herself from the crouched position she had gone into when Lillian had scared the ever loving shit out of her.

 

“Sorry darling, I just came to meet Miss Danvers. You should, however, try to be a bit more careful. I could’ve been anyone. Miss Danvers is here to protect you, it would be wise to listen to her.”

 

Lena suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at her mother. 

 

“Of course, Mother,” she stated instead.

 

“Miss Danvers, I presume you received the briefing on what is expected of you the next couple of days?” Lillian asked, addressing Kara.

 

“Yes ma’am, don’t worry I’ll do everything in my power to keep Lena safe,” Kara replied earnestly. 

 

“Excellent. Well I’ll let you girls get settled. Lena, I expect you to meet me for dinner at 5.” Lillian exited the penthouse suite quickly leaving Lena and Kara alone.

 

“If that’ll be all Miss Danvers, you can see your way out,” Lena said stiffly, grabbing her suitcase and walking towards the bedroom. 

 

“It’s _Kara_ , and I am staying here,” Kara corrected her, as she flopped onto the couch in the living area.

 

“That’s not necessary, the suite is clearly empty, I’m perfectly safe and I need to prepare for tonight so can you please go to your room?”

 

“This is my room.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“This _is_ my room,” Kara said gesturing to the bedroom door beside the room Lena had already claimed. “Your mother insisted I stay nearby the whole time, I can’t exactly do that from a different hotel room.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Fine. I’m taking a shower, please don’t bother me,” Lena huffed. She walked into her room and slammed the door. 

 

She knew she was being difficult but her mother already ruined her vacation and now she had been assigned a live-in nanny with a gun. And despite the live-in nanny being fairly easy on the eyes, this was not at all what Lena had signed up for. 

 

The next couple of days were going to be hell and as she undressed and got in the shower, she promised herself that she was just going to pretend Kara wasn’t there.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Lillian’s Request

Lena walked out of her room dressed to kill in a slim fitting maroon and a black three-piece suit. Kara was slouched on the couch in the living room eating popcorn out of a bag and looked up. Her mouth gaped a little at the sight of Lena in a suit, a few pieces of popcorn falling onto her stomach. She snapped her mouth shut and brushed the pieces of popcorn to the ground. Lena raised her eyebrow, knowing the effect her appearance had on her bodyguard. 

 

“Do you need a bib, Miss Danvers?” Lena asked. Kara scrambled to her feet, brushing more crumbs off herself and shooting a glare at Lena. 

 

“I’m meeting my mother and Samantha Arias for dinner, I’m assuming you’ll be coming?” Lena asked, her eyes roaming down at Kara’s attire.

 

“Yep,” Kara replied, popping the P. “I’m supposed to be your shadow all week.”

 

“Well they won’t let you in dressed like that, I do hope you have more appropriate clothing,” Lena stated disdainfully. Kara was dressed in a white tank top and tight black jeans, and the restaurant her mother chose had a strict dress code.

 

“I have clothes,” Kara grumbled and walked towards her room to change.

 

“Can you please hurry?” Lena called after she and Kara closed her door a bit harder than necessary in response.

 

Lena busied herself and scrolled through her emails. 15 minutes passed and she started to become (even more) impatient that Kara hadn’t come out of her room. 

 

“Miss Danvers, can you please hurry-“ she called through the door when it opened up wide, Kara standing there in a very low cut black dress that came to her knees. She had stockings and heels on, her hair falling across her shoulders in waves and Lena couldn’t stop her jaw from falling.

 

“-up?” Lena finished lamely. “W-what about your gun?” she asked, trying to steady her voice. Kara just pulled the hem of her dress up to reveal a garter holster, her gun strapped to her thigh. Lena thought she was going to have to start fanning herself. After finally dragging her eyes away from the skin on display, she looked up to she Kara smiling at her smugly. 

 

“Do you need a bib?” Kara asked, tossing Lena’s words back at her. Lena rolled her eyes, turned on heel and walked up to the elevator.

 

“Come on, we are already late,” Lena said without turning back to see if Kara was following her.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The restaurant they were meeting Lillian at was small, tucked away in the “city”. Wichita Falls wasn’t exactly a bustling city. It had a few museums and a cluster of small office buildings in the center. The restaurant was snuggled between two of the office buildings. 

 

Walking through the doors, Lena turned to catch Kara staring at the chandelier in the center of the dining room in awe. 

 

“Can you please try not to gape,” Lena asked her, rolling her eyes. “Do try to act like an adult.” Kara just scoffed as a response.

 

“Lena!” Sam stood from her seat and hugged Lena. Lena stiffly accepted the hug, she still wasn’t used to Sam’s affinity for physical contact. “It’s so good to see you!” Sam turned her attention to Kara, raising an eyebrow. “Who’s your date?”

 

Lena felt the blush rising on her cheeks.

 

“Samantha,” Lillian admonished, speaking before Lena could respond. “This is Miss Kara Danvers, she will be Lena’s personal bodyguard this week.” Kara stuck her hand out to shake Sam’s.

 

“Bodyguard? She hasn’t needed one before. What’s happened?” Sam questioned, her face full of concern. 

 

“Nothing has happened, dear,” Lillian said, waving her hand dismissively. “Security has always been a priority and Miss Danvers is here to be sure nothing  does happen.”

 

“Do you think something is going to happen?” Sam asked, the concern still not completely gone from her face. 

 

Sitting down at the table Lillian smiled reassuringly. “No dear, it’s just as a precaution. Nothing to worry about.” Sam looked a bit suspicious but let the issue go. They all settled at the table for lunch as Lillian pulled out a folder and began removing pages from it.

 

“Samantha, this is the pre-approved speech for the ceremony. I am well aware of your desire to go a bit off-script whenever you are publicly speaking but do try to stick to this. There has been a bit of noise about the building we have secured for the lab. There may be some protestors but we have been assured that they won’t be allowed into the ceremony. However, they will be allowed to gather at the gates-“

 

 

“Protestors? Why are people protesting?” Lena asked, furrowing her brow. 

 

“Those damn conservationists think that we shouldn’t have built our lab here. They’re a bit late now, the construction is all but complete. They’ve been ruthless for the last couple of months,” Lillian informed her. “Regardless, you are not to react, not to engage. The last thing we need is some offhand comment getting picked up by the media and scaring off our investors.” Lena and Sam both nodded their understanding. 

 

Throughout this entire conversation, Kara had stayed quiet, glancing around the dining room every so often. Lena noticed that she kept looking at a table in the far corner that had a gentleman dining alone. 

 

“What are you looking at?” Lena asked her. Kara slightly jumped at the question.

 

“Just keeping constant vigilance, ma’am. You can never be too careful,” Kara responded softly. She continued to glance up at the lone man.

 

“That man is almost 100 years old Miss Danvers. I’m sure he’s quite the threat,” Lena replied sarcastically. Kara simply shrugged.

 

The rest of the lunch went by smoothly. Lillian discusses the finishing touches they were putting on the lab until she asked for the bill to pay. 

 

As everyone was gathering their things to leave, Lillian pulled Kara aside to speak semi-privately. Lena watched them and tried to read her mother’s lips as Kara just nodded along to whatever Lillian was saying. Unfortunately, lipreading wasn’t apart of Lena’s repertoire and she didn’t catch anything that was said.

 

Kara met Lena at the car once her driver pulled up to the front of the building. Once they were on their way back to their hotel Kara spoke quietly.

 

“If I may be candid, your mother is an interesting woman.”

 

“That’s putting it politely. Lillian sure is something. Did she ask something of you?” Lena asked, her curiosity about their private conversation peaked. 

 

“She asked me to pretend to be your date,” Kara stated nonchalantly. 

 

“Ex-excuse me?!” Lena sputtered.

 

“Yeah, she said that she didn’t want the public to know that you had a private bodyguard. Something about it seeming weak or scared,” Kara replied, picking at her nails. She was obviously uncomfortable with Lillian’s request.

 

“What in God’s name? I’m so sorry, you do not have to do that. She’s so unbeliev-“

 

“I said I would,” Kara interrupted whatever apology Lena was about to conjure. “I don’t mind. She’s paying me well enough and I’ve been asked stranger things by employers. And I mean, if she doesn’t want people knowing I’m protecting you then it is the perfect cover for my presence. I’m literally not supposed to leave your side this week.”

 

Lena just stared at her in disbelief. “What if I’m not fine with it?”

 

“Why not? Am I not up to your usual standards Miss Luthor?” Kara asked teasingly.

 

Lena felt her face burn with a blush. “No! I mean, no that’s not what I meant. I’m just not much of an actress, it might be completely obvious that you aren’t my girlfriend,” Lena replied.

 

Kara shrugged again. “I’ve done it before, it’s not hard. I dress up, I follow you like a puppy, we hold hands from time to time. All you have to do is not look at me like you hate me.”

 

“I don’t hate you.”

 

“Well, that’s good. Now make your face portray that,” Kara laughed. Lena huffed. This had to be the most ridiculous thing her mother had ever asked of her.

 

“Why didn’t she say anything about this to me?” Lena asked.

 

“I’m not sure, but she did say that she was going to be stopping off at the hotel later, maybe she was going to talk to you about it then. I’m not sure if I was supposed to mention it to you yet.” 

 

Lena sighed and rubbed her fingers over her temples. This week was already stressing her out and it had barely started.

 

“Fine. Let’s do it, it not like Mother will accept anything other than an agreement anyways.” 

 

They pulled up to the hotel and went up to their room. Walking into their suite, Lena toed off her heels and slumped unladylike onto the couch. 

 

“I need a scotch,” she said as Kara thoroughly checked the suite. “Three fingers, please.”

 

Kara scoffed in response. “And we’ve established that I’m not your maid, get it yourself.”

 

Lena inhaled sharply and gritted her teeth. “You’re so kind, this relationship will go swimmingly I see.”

 

“Sure will, pumpkin,” Kara answered, grinning at her new girlfriend. Lena rolled her eyes as she got up to make her drink. This was going to be a  very long week. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Lena and Sam were to meet with some investors before the official opening ceremony the following day. Meeting with investors typically meant they were trying to schmooze them. Wine, dine, and take their money to fund new projects. It had never been too difficult in the past. Flirt a little, pour top shelf whiskey down these men’s throats and then getting their money was as easy as taking candy from a child. Most of the investors were borderline lecherous. A few low cut dresses, some batted eyelashes, and a hand on a shoulder here and there were all Lena and Sam needed. Well, usually. Lena didn’t take into account her employed shadow. 

 

When Kara said she was to be by Lena’s side the entire week, Lena didn’t know she was being literal. Lillian had stopped by the suite the previous evening and told Lena in no uncertain terms that Miss Danvers was to be her “plus one” to all of the upcoming events, including the work dinner with the investors.

 

The dinner for the investors was held at one of the nicer bars in town. Sam was completely in her element, laughing at jokes the men had told her, sipping cosmos, and making deals right off the bat. Lena, on the other hand, found out that convincing the investors into anything was difficult with her guard dog glaring at anyone who came within five feet.

 

“Miss Danvers, a word?” Lena grabbed Kara by the wrist and pulled her to the edge of the private dining room. “I cannot do my job if you are going to keep seething at every man that approaches me. Please retract your claws and stop sending them away with their tails in between their legs,” Lena hissed into Kara’s ear. Kara snatched her arm out of Lena’s grip.

 

“It’s probably best if you call me Kara. We’re supposed to be dating after all. Also, none of these people were vetted, what if one of them tries to hurt you? I’m just being careful and doing  my  job.”

 

“The whole purpose of this dinner is for me to talk to the investors. Just-“ Lena is cut off by a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see Sam peering curiously at them. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Sam lowers her voice. “You guys are kind of making a scene.” Lena looks around the room to find multiple sets of eyes on what she thought was a private conversation. 

 

“Everything’s fine, just a small disagreement,” Lena glared at Kara like she was the one that started the whole argument. 

 

“Mr. Lord was asking about you, Lena. How about you go tell him about the artificial organs project? He’s always been more interested in the medical side of technology. I’ll keep Kara company.” Sam nodded her head in Maxwell Lord’s direction. Kara looked like she was going to object for a moment before Sam locked eyes with her with a very stern look. Lena walked up to Lord and struck a conversation.

 

“I understand Lillian asked an unconventional task of you. I need you to know that Lena doesn’t take well to being smothered in relationships, real or not. She’s not going to obey any orders you give her if she doesn’t respect you. She thinks this whole-“ Sam gestured at Kara, “-thing is a waste of time to begin with. Maybe try to find common ground, get on the same page with her.” Sam finished her drink. “Lillian wouldn’t have hired you if there wasn’t a high chance of her getting hurt, so just keep her safe and don’t push her away.”

 

Kara stared at Sam with an unreadable expression. “I am just doing my job the best way I know how,” she insisted.

 

“Well, maybe getting to know the person you’re protecting just a bit might help you keep her safe. Just a thought.” Sam finished her drink and walked away to strike a conversation with another investor. 

 

Kara looked up to see Lena completely in her element now. She had a charming smile plastered across her face and whatever she was trying to sell to Lord was clearly working. He looked so excited the more Lena spoke to him. Kara smiled at the sight and decided to relax a bit more tonight. She walked to the bar and ordered a club soda (she was still on the clock after all). She decided she would keep an eye on Lena and not disrupt her schmoozing.

 

The rest of the night went smoothly with both Lena and Sam bringing in new investors to help fund the new projects that were in the works. 

 

Once Lena and Kara got back to the hotel room, Lena slipped off her heels and walked into her bathroom to start her nightly routine. After cleaning her face of makeup and applying lotion to her arms and legs. 

 

She went out to the common area and froze in place. Kara was sitting on the couch reading on a small tablet and wearing glasses.

 

Glasses. 

 

Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight. Kara’s face was scrunched up in concentration with a small wrinkle in the center of her forehead. Lena knew Kara was attractive but to see her in soft lounging clothes, glasses, and her hair down out of its ponytail sent a warmth to her chest. It shouldn’t be legal for someone to look so downright  adorable.

 

Lena cleared her throat to get Kara’s attention and looked away to hide the blush forming high on her cheeks. “What are you doing?” she asked once Kara peeked over her glasses at her.

 

Kara gestured vaguely to the tablet, “Just finishing this chapter.” She set the tablet down and pressed the button on the side to lock the screen. “I-well, I actually want to apologize for earlier. I mean it is my job to protect you but I may have gone a little overboard. I was acting more like a jealous girlfriend than a bodyguard.”

 

Lena snorted in amusement. “A little?” 

 

“Okay, a lot overboard. I’m sorry for that. Walking the fine line of being your bodyguard and being your pretend girlfriend has my mind kinda confused. I’ve been asked to do a lot of strange things for clients before but this is a first.”

 

Lena sat on the couch next to Kara and sighed heavily. “None of this is going to be easy,” Lena started. “I like my privacy and I honestly don’t do relationships. So this is new to me as well. I guess the best way to get through this week is for us to communicate better.”

 

Kara nodded her head in agreement. “Yeah, so as your girlfriend/bodyguard I think I should know a bit more about you. You know, in case someone asks me. I don’t want us to have different answers if someone asks how we met, or how long we’ve been together. I know you like your privacy but in order for this to work I’ll need a little something to go off from.”

 

Lena’s hands were clasped in her lap and she was staring at them for a moment before responding. “I suppose I can tell you a bit about myself,” Lena conceded. “But in order to do that, I’ll be needing a drink. I didn’t drink nearly as much as the investors did.” She stood and poured herself a glass of scotch. “Would you want one?” 

 

Kara shot her a half smile and nodded. “Yeah technically I’m still on the clock, so as long as you don’t tell my boss,” she replied, looking pointedly at Lena. Lena just rolled her eyes and poured another glass.


End file.
